


Meaningless?

by Rago_Dragovian



Series: Snapshots of the Apocalyptic Multiverse [8]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, 真女神転生IV FINAL | Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse, 真女神転生IV | Shin Megami Tensei IV
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Nietzsche Philosophy, Nihilism, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rago_Dragovian/pseuds/Rago_Dragovian
Summary: In the end, despite knowing the consequences, Flynn couldn't bring himself to care . . . yet he didn't count on a vengeful Goddess interfering with his decision.
Relationships: Flynn/Nozomi (Shin Megami Tensei), Nozomi & Flynn (Shin Megami Tensei)
Series: Snapshots of the Apocalyptic Multiverse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156919
Kudos: 2





	Meaningless?

"I give-up," said Flynn as an overwhelming wave of exhaustion and depression coursed through his body. "I just don't care . . ."

"Then you wish to turn all to naught?" asked one of the White sentience of the human will. They waited in rapt anticipation.

"No, I just don't care to exist." said Flynn tiredly. _I'm sick of all this. The Eastern Kingdom of Mikado, Tokyo, the world; I don't want to deal with any of this shit anymore. Let them do as they wish; I just can't anymore . . ._

"What is your choice?" asked White Issachar in a firm tone that brooked no room for argument. They all stared at him with demanding eyes. _Demands, demands, demands . . . whether to uphold organized rules or to struggle for your own choices. There is always something demanded of you. I just can't bring myself to care anymore. I just want out!_

"I choose to not care." said Flynn simply. He shrugged his shoulders feeling morbid indifference. "I don't want to have anything to do with any of you or those other two. I just don't want to bother with anything."

"It would appear . . ." began White Hugo, "that we erred in selecting you to make this decision. Our patience has been wasted."

"We shall cast you aside," said White Isabeau, "so that others may be shown and presented the choice of saving all lives in all possible worlds."

"You are unfit for even the Forest to hold you," said White K, "thus we shall cast you into the endless pit of space-time to vanish into naught."

"Vanish, our Fifth son," said White Issachar. "into the empty void of possibilities . . ."

Slowly, they disappeared before his very eyes. He felt a strong tug as everything around him began to flash in blinding light. Flynn found himself drifting through a white circular corridor that was devoid of anything else. Soon blinding flashes of light seemed to illuminate all his surroundings. He was confused what was going on before his mind shifted back to total indifference.

Heaviness began to build throughout his body as his movements and thoughts became sluggish. He yawned in reaction to the sudden exhaustion. He felt his hair come loose for some odd reason. His hair swayed freely in the air as if from a cool breeze. Soon, his outer blue jacket vanished. Flynn became vaguely aware that his shoes, his belt, his sword, his white shirt, and his pants were slowly vanishing into nothingness. He felt a breeze where his nether regions were previously covered. He closed his eyes and willfully ignored everything in an attempt to forget about it all.

"Master, please re-cccccccoooonnnsssiiiiiiiidedededede –" Burroughs voice abruptly vanished. Flynn vaguely thought of how similar her death was to Pluto's.

All that remained was a quaint solitude. The blinding white light enveloped him in all his nakedness. Flynn felt his entire being leave him and accepted his non-existence. He just couldn't bring himself to care about anything . . .

Death was its own merciful reward . . .

* * *

_**What sort of world have you created for yourself?** _

_What're you talking about? It's no longer my world . . . I created nothing . . ._

_**Why have you given up so completely and willed yourself into nothingness?** _

_What does that mean? I just got tired . . . I've had enough of struggling. Life never felt meaningful for me. I just wanted everything to stop._

_**Why not seek a meaning?** _

_After all those worlds, all those fights, all those philosophical questions being hurled at me when I was in constant danger . . . I could no longer reasonably confront the awful question that kept haunting me._

_**Oh? What was the question? What could make you give up so easily on your own value?** _

_. . . Why do anything? Why did I choose to do anything? Everything felt fake or stupid or pointless. I just couldn't pretend to be happy or complacent anymore. I wanted out of dealing with people, out of fighting to survive, out of responsibility, out of those bothersome questions, and out of the situation that I was in. I . . . wanted to stop living._

_**It sounds like you viewed life as a type of nausea** _

_Maybe I did, so what? I don't really care for criticism or if you're trying to find some hypocrisy in my beliefs. It stopped mattering to me. I never found anything of value and I was never happy for long. Life always felt empty and that's all. So, I stopped forcing myself to pretend._

_**Why don't you give me value?** _

_So you're just another person who wants to use me?_

_**Only if it's to mutually revel** _

_In what?_

_**Pleasure!** _

* * *

He awoke in confusion and gasped as he felt something slimy on his nether regions. He gasped as he felt waves of pleasure reverberate through his body. He looked ahead to decipher what was happening and groaned as his head fell back to the pillow in pleasure.

Flynn began panting as he gazed at a naked Nozomi slurping, sucking, and bobbing her mouth on his penis. Flynn groaned as he felt her spidery fingers begin to play with his scrotum. _What . . . I . . . c-can't focus!_

Flynn came inside her mouth and yet this prompted Nozomi to make her ministrations faster. Flynn laid his head on the pillow feeling light-headed and moaned in pleasure at Nozomi's ministrations. Finally, when he was finished, she released her mouth from his penis and licked the remaining cum off her lips. Nozomi crawled up to Flynn and rested her head on his chest. She pressed her naked body securely on his and looked up to make eye contact.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," said Nozomi solemnly, "you came very close to losing your existence. The closer you were to the void, the less people began to remember you or your impacts in the world."

"How did -?" began Flynn but Nozomi snuggled closer to him. Flynn felt his hands automatically wrap around her and couldn't help himself from squeezing her rear. To his relief, Nozomi only giggled.

"You helped me become Goddess Danu," said Nozomi, "my powers are observing the essence of life and giving people meaning in their lives. I am a goddess of life-affirmation. I never demand anything but for people to seek their own happiness through positive and self-motivating habits."

"So . . . you'll leave eventually," said Flynn accepting yet another negative consequence of living life.

"No," said Nozomi firmly as she used magic to bring a soft blanket to cover their bodies. "we're in my palace and I've chosen you to be mine. Do you not see, Mr. Samurai? Everything that we do has value. We create our own value by the actions that we take. As an example, look at every war that has been conducted throughout human history. What do you see?"

"A stupid species willing to kill each other for miscellaneous differences?" suggested Flynn. Nozomi snorted at that statement and smiled up at him.

"I see a clash of different human societies that can't get along because they don't identify the other groups as having value." said Nozomi kindly, "it is easy to go to war with people who you don't acknowledge the history, cultures, or human rights thereof. But so what if that is true? The lives of the dead will always have meaning; because the living always carry on revenge in their name and praise us gods to acknowledge that."

"That's an interesting viewpoint," said Flynn thinking over what she said. A troubling thought came to him. "Why did you save me from my own choice?"

"Because you are my favorite person in the world," said Nozomi looking up and smiling at him. Flynn felt his lips turn upward and smiled back because he couldn't help it. "you helped me clean up Tokyo, saved my life from powerful demons, and aided me in accepting a higher purpose for myself. There is nobody else but you that I want as a partner in life."

Nozomi raised her head and kissed Flynn on the lips and then moved her head back to snuggle on his chest. "I didn't realize that I could have a partner as a goddess. Mr. Samurai, please don't ever think that what you do is meaningless or that nobody cares. You just have to find people who value you to share your burdens with. Drop the undesirables from your life and move onwards."

"Is there anything that you . . . detest?" asked Flynn curiously, most deities seem to have a negative impact of some sort from what he had observed. "it's just . . . what you've shown me is so different from what I was taught in the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado . . ."

"Ah yes, I'm afraid I do, Mr. Samurai," said Nozomi, she gave him a grim visage. Flynn's heart sank and he felt ready for some terrible consequence for having sex with a goddess. All the old stories in Mikado taught him much about the sinfulness of dirty actions. "There are a few pertinent propositions that I teach to all my followers."

Flynn braced himself for imminent pain. To his surprise, Nozomi rubbed his chest and kissed him on the cheek. She shook her head smiling at him. "First proposition: Every form of anti-nature is depraved. The most depraved type of human being is the priest. The priest teaches anti-nature. Against the priest, one doesn't use arguments; one uses the penitentiary."

Flynn's eyes widened as Nozomi smiled disarmingly. "Second proposition: Every participation of divine service is an assassination attempt on public morality."

Flynn's mouth hung agape at the blasphemy that he was hearing. Nozomi continued. "Third proposition: The accursed places from which the Abrahamic faiths originated should be razed to the ground and be the terror of all posterity. One should breed poisonous snakes there."

"Fourth proposition: The sermon on chastity is a public instigation to anti-nature. Every display of contempt for sexual love," said Nozomi, "and every defilement of it through the concept "dirty" is original sin against the holy spirit of life."

Flynn's mind reeled at what Nozomi was saying as he began thinking of the implications. "Fifth proposition: With a priest at one's table food is pushed aside but if not one excommunicates oneself therewith from honest society. The priest is _our_ jester—he should be ostracized, starved, and driven into every kind of desert. He is a relic of the past that only weakens human progress."

"Sixth proposition: One should call the "holy" story by the name that it deserves, as the _accursed_ story; one should use the words "God," "Saviour," "redeemer," "saint" as invectives, as criminal badges." continued Nozomi happily, "And the rest follows from there."

"So, secular extremism?" posited Flynn, unsure of what else to say. "I . . . don't really feel like I mind. I was always taught to feel shame and guilt for thinking about of seeing pictures of women naked."

"And that's one of the most depraved and disgusting teachings ever formed," said Nozomi, "sex is a part of nature, of human life, and is predominately founded from human love. To despise it is to despise harmony with life itself. I can't abide by such teachings or allow it to continue. It has to be stopped at all costs. The first Danu fell victim to it, but I refuse to be poisoned by it."

"I understand," said Flynn holding his goddess closer to his heart. "and . . . thank you."

Nozomi smirked. "Anytime, Mr. Samurai, and always remember, all life has inherent meaning."

They began to kiss and touch each other after that. Soon, wails of pleasure resounded outside the bedroom of Goddess Danu.


End file.
